


The Surprise

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-13
Updated: 2009-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Slytherins can be the sentimental ones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Surprise

**Title:** The Surprise  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #15: Hedwig  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome implied.  
 **Summary:** Sometimes Slytherins can be the sentimental ones.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sassy_cissa**](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/) bet me I couldn't write a 100 word drabble with this prompt and make it Drapery. *is competitive*  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Surprise

~

“Right,” Draco muttered. “If you hate it, it was Severus’ idea.”

Harry smiled. “And if I love it?”

“Then it was mine, naturally.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Harry refrained from saying that being with Draco and Severus was enough of a gift. They tended to scoff when he got sentimental.

“...furthermore, if you drop pellets--”

“Surprise!” Draco declared, propelling Harry into their kitchen.

Harry stared at the snowy owl before looking up at Severus and Draco.

“You could call her Hedwig,” Severus offered.

Harry flung himself at them.

Eventually, Hedwig hooted. “I bet she’s saying ‘get a room’,” Harry chuckled.

~


End file.
